Tennis (sport)
.]] Tennis is one of the 5 games featured on Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. The objective of the game is to hit the ball over the net and make it bounce twice on the opposing team's side. The main gameplay involves using the Wii Remote like a racket and swinging it as the ball comes toward the player. The player(s) can choose to play a single game, 2-out-of-three, or a three-out-of-five match. Characters in order by skill level The Miis that are able to appear on your team are never opponents unless you lose the first match are: Hiroshi, Shouta, Chris, Ren, and Abby. Non Pro Opponents include: Matt, Miyu, Oscar, Shinnosuke, Lucía, Martin, Alex, Fumiko, Jake, Julie, Emma, Rin, Nick, Yoshi, Haru, Marco, Naomi, Emily, Akira, Luca, Ryan, James, Misaki, Steve, Kentaro, Silke, Jessie, Jackie, Pierre, David, Rachel, Sakura, and Ashley Pro Level opponents include: Anna, Ai, Mike, Yoko, Keiko, Andy, Steph, Helen, Michael, Kathrin, Víctor, Takumi, Hayley, Daisuke, Theo, Saburo, Tyrone, Eva, Maria, Tatsuaki, Sarah, and Elisa. Skill Levels Starters *Hiroshi: 0-2 *Shouta: 4-6 *Chris: 12-22 *Ren: 23-32 *Abby: 35-42 *Matt: 49-55. *Miyu: 63-78. *Oscar: 82-85 *Shinnosuke: 98-110 *Lucía: 120-130 *Martin: 140-160 *Alex: 160-170 *Fumiko: 180-190 *Jake: 210-220 *Julie: 230-240 *Emma: 260-270 *Rin: 280-290 *Nick: 300-310 *Yoshi: 340-350 *Haru: 370-380 *Marco: 390-410 *Naomi: 430-440 *Emily: 460-470 *Akira: 490-500 *Luca: 520-540 *Ryan: 550-560. *James: 590-600 *Misaki: 620-630 *Steve: 650-670 *Kentaro: 690-700 *Silke: 720-730 *Jessie: 760-770 *Jackie: 790-810 *Pierre: 830-850 *David: 860-880 *Rachel: 900-920 *Sakura: 930-960 *Ashley: 990-1000 (Sometimes PRO) Pros *Anna: 1000 (PRO) *Ai: 1100 (PRO) *Mike: 1100 (PRO) *Yoko: 1100/1200 (PRO) *Keiko: 1200 (PRO) *Andy: 1200/1300 (PRO) *Steph: 1300 (PRO) *Helen: 1300 (PRO) *Michael: 1300/1400 (PRO) *Kathrin: 1400 (PRO) *Víctor: 1400/1500 (PRO) *Takumi: 1500 (PRO) *Hayley: 1500/1600 (PRO) *Daisuke: 1600 (PRO) *Theo: 1600/1700 (PRO) *Saburo: 1700 (PRO) *Tyrone: 1700/1800 (PRO) *Eva: 1800 (PRO) *Maria: 1800 (PRO) *Tatsuaki: 1900 (PRO) *Sarah: 1900/2000 (PRO) (Champion) *Elisa: 2000 (PRO) (Champion) Left or Right Racket Left handed: Shouta, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Emma, Rin, Nick, Haru, Emily, Akira, Luca, Ryan, James, Kentaro, Jackie, Pierre, David, Rachel, Anna, Ai, Yoko, Andy, Michael, Kathrin, Daisuke, Theo, Saburo, Eva, Maria, Sarah Right handed: Hiroshi, Chris, Ren, Miyu, Oscar, Shinnosuke, Lucía, Martin, Alex, Jake, Julie, Yoshi, Marco, Naomi, Misaki, Steve, Silke, Jessie, Sakura, Ashley, Mike, Keiko, Steph, Helen, Víctor, Takumi, Hayley, Tyrone, Tatsuaki, Elisa Notes *Depending on the time of the swing, the ball will move in a different direction. *The height of the bounce can be changed when the Wii Remote is swung from a lower or higher angle. *You can change the court into the training court variant by pressing the 2 button after the warning screen. *To watch a computer generated game, You have to set all of your players to CPU. Wii Sports Club The game reappears as one of the current games in Wii Sports Club. Unlike in Wii Sports, shots like smash hits and topspin have been readded. The single game works similar to Table Tennis from Wii Sports Resort as the player has to get 7 points and a match point to win. using the frying pan.]] The first CPUs faced are Olga and Pit at Level 1, while the champions are Alice and Barbara faced at Level ★5. When the player beats the champions, they get to use a frying pan as a racket by holding down the 1 button with the Mii select screen displayed, and then pressing A. CPU Miis (According to Grade) Every odd numbered grade, there are 3 CPUs, every even numbered grade has 2. (The exceptions are Level ★3 with 2, and Level ★5, with 2) People never faced in person and are partners are Araceli (top left), Marie (bottom left), Rui (top right) and Chris (bottom right). After Grade ★10, the player will start facing CPUs not faced in any Grade or just any. Starters Level 1: Pit, Olga, Hee-joon Level 2: Mitsu, Carlo Level 3: Dunbar, Jianjun, Merrick Level 4: Joana, Jesús Level 5: Se-young, Laura, André Level 6: Maria, John Level 7: Irina, Kaori, Hyun-woo Level 8: Sophia, Enrique Level 9: Cristina, Pavel, Xiao-Tong Level 10: Eduardo, Adrien Pros - Stars Level ★1: Rie, Clara, Jeff Level ★2: Jin-ah, Frank Level ★3: Xixi, Dylan Level ★4: Anne, Gerald Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champions): Susie, Zi-Kai Level ★6: Akira, Marit Level ★7: Giulia, Bowen, Donna Level ★8: Patricia, Ilka Level ★9: Claudia, David, Ricardo Level ★10: Barbara (Champion), Alice (Champion), Na-rae, Elena, Xiaojian, Matt, Léonie, Joost, Barry, Pedro, Maximilian, Mizuho, Polly, Mark, Massimo, Bernardo, Xue-Ren Category:Other Category:Wii Sports Games Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:TENNIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!